


The February Debacle

by alecmagnuslwb



Series: Together or Not At All: Malec Power Rangers AU [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Power Rangers, Fluff, M/M, a sort of early valentines gift, implied luke/maryse cause it's what they deserve in every universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: Magnus and Alec learn the hard way that listening for the sound of the front door is always an important task.





	The February Debacle

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a couple throw away lines in the epilogue of my multi-chapter story, takes place during their senior year that's mentioned in the epilogue. Can absolutely be read separately, I don't even mentions the Power Rangers stuff.

Magnus isn’t quite sure how this escalated so quickly. If he had to lay blame on how they ended up like this, he’d have to say it’s completely Isabelle’s fault. She’s the one who had banished he and Alec upstairs for being too ‘disgustingly cute in the open air of the living room.’

And okay, maybe they’ve been laying it on a little thick lately with Valentines Day nearly a week away. But it’s their first Valentines as a couple and Alec’s first Valentines with a boyfriend ever, sue them for being a little extra sappy.

So really, it’s all on her that they’re upstairs now, no longer studying anatomy.

 _Well, technically we’re still studying anatomy,_ Magnus muses as Alec’s lips trail down his neck.

One minute he’d been sitting on Alec’s bed reading quietly, Alec at his desk not far away doing the same when a well-timed joke about how anatomy should be more hands on slipped through Alec’s lips and the air went from companionable to charged.

Magnus isn’t really sure if it’s been minutes or hours later, but Alec’s settled comfortably between his legs and Magnus’ shirt has been lost somewhere along the way. Alec’s lips shift down to his collarbone, placing open mouthed kisses as Magnus trails his hands up under his boyfriend’s shirt, fully intending for it to join his on the floor somewhere.

His hands find warm skin, moving along slowly, inching the shirt up higher and higher. Magnus is just about to push Alec back lightly to remove the annoying fabric between them when the sound of the door creaking open breaks through the sound of their heavy breathing filling the air.

“Oh, shit,” Alec says pulling back and attempting to pull his shirt back down quickly. It’s no good though, because Magnus’ is long gone and Alec’s not even a half motion out of the comfortable space between his knees before Maryse’s voice booms loud in their direction.

“ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD,” she yells sternly, then drops to an icy controlled tone that’s ten times more terrifying. “Can I have a word?”

Alec’s eyes widen staring directly into Magnus’ as he clears his throat clambering off the bed a little indelicately to rush to the doorway.

“In the hallway,” she continues in a clipped tone, gesturing for Alec to walk past her with an intent stare. “Hello, Magnus,” she says a little softer, but definitely still angry, glancing at him as he sits up on the bed fighting the urge to simply run and jump out the window.

“Mrs. Lightwood,” he replies with his best ‘I love your son, please don’t kill me’ winning smile. He actually faced down the prospect of the apocalypse not even a year ago and this moment is somehow more terrifying. She nods, pulling the door shut as she moves in the direction Alec has just gone.

Magnus falls back on the bed with a groan, hands over his face as the door clicks shut. He can hear Maryse’s voice muffled through the door, a word here and there coming through clearer. Magnus groans again when he hears the phrase ‘open door policy.’ It’s not unexpected after what just happened, but it is disappointing.  

The door re-opens mere moments later. He starts to scramble into an upright position, aware he should be searching for his shirt before Maryse makes her return when said shirt flies across the room and hit’s him smack in the face.

“Looking for that,” Isabelle chuckles as Magnus pulls the garment down from his face and back onto his shoulders. She leaves the door cracked open slightly, Maryse and Alec’s hushed tones coming through more clearly now.

“Thank you,” Magnus grumbles as he quickly buttons the shirt up, Isabelle dropping down onto the bed next to him cross-legged an understanding, but humored smile on her lips.

“I have a right mind to call the sheriff down here and reinstall that house arrest device to your leg,” Maryse whisper yells from the hall.

 _That wouldn’t do much good,_ Magnus muses to himself as Isabelle giggles clearly thinking the same thing.

“Mom,” Alec huffs but gets out no more before Maryse soldiers on.

“You know I love Magnus,” she says which despite the situation makes Magnus smile. “And though you’ve made great strides proving you’ve learned your lesson from the first ankle bracelet, you are still living in my house and as long as you are there are rules, rules which evidently now must include that your bedroom door is to remain open at all times when Magnus is here, do you understand?”

“Yes, mom,” Alec replies and Magnus can just imagine the eyeroll that goes along with those words.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me,” Maryse snaps confirming Magnus’ imagination. A low barely audible apology comes from Alec then.

“Now, we need to talk about if you and Magnus are being safe,” Maryse starts. Magnus’ eyes widen as he turns to look at Isabelle who’s barely containing a burst of loud laughter behind her hand. Magnus lightly hits her on the arm as he gives her a look to express that this is decidedly not funny.

“Oh, my god mom,” Alec says and Magnus truly wishes he could give Alec a way to jump out of a window now.

“Now, I know it’s not the most comfortable thing to talk about with your mother, and I obviously can’t know what it’s like for the two of you, but I am your mother so I worry and I need to know that you’re being smart,” She takes a deep audible breath and it’s clear is about to go on when Alec interrupts.

“We haven’t even, it’s not,” Alec starts clearly flustered, it’s true they haven’t actually taken that full final step yet, but Magnus can imagine how difficult that is for Alec to say to his mother.  

“We’re good, mom, I swear, we’re smart,” he rushes out sincerely after a deep collecting breath as Isabelle’s shoulders start to shake with restrained giggles next to Magnus. It’s deafeningly quiet for a moment and though most of Magnus’ time with Maryse has been in polite, delightful company he can imagine the concerned but deeply questioning and scrutinizing look Alec is on the receiving end of right now. Magnus wants to support him in all things, but that look is one he’s glad he’s missing.

“Okay,” she says after a few beats. “Will Magnus be staying for dinner?”

Her tone shifts to the delightful welcoming voice Magnus usually hears from her, as if she hadn’t just mortified her son with the entire previous conversation.

“Yeah, I think so,” Alec says sounding nervous about her tonal shift. Staying for dinner had been the plan with his mother out for the night with friends, but now Magnus is wondering if he should just go home and eat that box of pop tarts in the cabinet and call it a day to avoid what will now no doubt be an awkward meal.

“Great,” she says a little too cheerfully her heels clicking against the hardwood as she seemingly moves to head downstairs. “You can head back in now.”

Magnus hears the large gush of air that Alec let’s out as his steps begin to move back to the door. Isabelle moves her hand ready to let her laughter fall as Alec appears in the doorway pushing it open slowly, when Maryse’s voice breaks through again causing Alec to freeze in place.

“Door open,” she says pointedly her footsteps pausing briefly. “Don’t make me call Luke.”

Alec stays frozen in the doorway until the sound of her heels is no longer audible before sulking into the room landing face first onto his bed on Magnus’ other side. Isabelle takes this as her invitation to begin openly cackling at the situation.

“I cannot believe that just happened,” Alec says words muffled into the mattress. Magnus turns to his boyfriend laying a sympathetic hand on Alec’s back and rubbing between his shoulders lightly.

“It could have been worse,” Magnus shrugs trying to make Alec feel a little lighter about it. “Only one and a half of us were shirtless.”

Alec groans again lifting his body up to curl around Magnus dropping his forehead on his shoulder to hide his burning cheeks. Magnus lifts a hand up to run his fingers lightly through Alec’s hair in understanding, Isabelle on the other hand just laughs louder falling back onto the bed straight up cackling now.

“You could have given us some warning she was home, you know?” Magnus says shoving at her affectionately with his free hand.

“I’m sorry,” she gulps between laughs, not sounding very sorry. “I didn’t even hear her come home, plus it’s really not that bad, she grounded me for a month when she caught me and Meliorn making out on the couch last year, be happy she’s mellowed out.”

“Good point,” Magnus reluctantly agrees, Maryse’s divorce and acceptance of her children’s wants has done a lot of good in the recent months. “I honestly thought she was going to kick me out.”

“That would never happen,” Alec says lifting his head looking far less embarrassed than he had a few minutes ago. “Mom loves you.”

“That’s true,” Isabelle agrees her laughter finally slowing down. “She’d basically trade at least one of us in for you to stick around.”

“Well it’s a good thing I plan on sticking around,” he says with a soft smile directed at Alec. “With the door open of course.” He adds seriously in afterthought.

Alec nods gravely in agreement smiling as he reaches out to hold Magnus’ hands in his. Yeah, Magnus is definitely planning on sticking around.

“Ugh,” Isabelle says with a betraying smile. “This was funny, but now you’re back to being all disgustingly sweet, so I’m out.”

She rises from the bed moving out the door, looking back only to pointedly open Alec’s door even wider with one last laugh as Alec and Magnus roll their eyes in unison.

“I hope your mom loves me too, cause we’re definitely going to need to spend more time there for the foreseeable future until the mortification wears off,” Alec says turning his attention back to Magnus.

“She does,” Magnus says with a smile, knowing good and well his mom will be delighted to have Alec around more often. “But first we have to get through dinner tonight.”

And get through it they do, just barely. With way too many awkward pauses that Jace and Max, who’d missed the whole debacle, witness with bafflement and Izzy poorly hides her laughter at. And when Sheriff Garroway shows up unexpectedly to join them for dessert, they can’t even joke about the fond way he and Maryse look at one another, her threat still clear in their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed another venture into my Power Rangers universe! I promise the next one-shot will actually involve them being Power Rangers :)
> 
> As usual find me on tumblr: alecmagnuslwb


End file.
